


5 Times Julian was Painfully Circuitous- and 1 Time He Realized He Didn't Have to Be.

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Julian is nervous. Julian can't quite find the words.Garak loves him, Garak really is quite patient.





	1. -1

Julian slumped down into his chair, not looking at the man across from him, not really looking at anything except for the dim station lights and the various passerby of every species. “My dear doctor, do tell me what ever is the matter?”

“The matter?” Julian asked, his gaze snapping to his lunch companion, “Oh, nothing is the matter, I’m perfectly alright.” he smiled lightly before letting his gaze drop back to his un-touched food. 

“There is something wrong, my dear, you’ve hardly said a word all day.” Garak sighed, “Look at me Julian.” At the sound of his name Julian looked up, letting his dark brown eyes meet Garak’s blue ones. “I want you to be honest with me.” he lowered his voice, “I need you to be honest with me.”

Julian’s eyes widened slightly at the obvious vulnerability in Garak’s voice, “It's just I- I ah, I have a friend, you see?” Garak nodded, “Alright, and he- this friend of mine, that is- is quite- er- infatuated with another man.” Garak nodded, again feigning nonchalance  _ He can’t possibly know! _ , “And he- well, he doesn’t know if this other man is- if he swings that way- if you catch my meaning.”

“I do indeed, my dear.” he said 

“Well he- he just isn’t sure what to do about it. He doesn’t really thinks its just infatuation- he thinks he’s in love with this other fellow.” Julian said, scratching the back of his neck.

“This young man wouldn’t happen to be you, would it dear?” Garak asked.

Julian’s breath caught, “Yes- well- I mean- yes, it would actually.”

“Really, my dear, deceit doesn’t suit you.”

“Ah, but Garak! You certainly aren’t one to talk!”

“There’s hope for you yet, my dear.” he smiled, pausing and taking a sip of his Tarkalean Tea, “Who are you infatuated with, dear, I believe I could help you more if I knew who we were discussing.”

“It’s ah- it’s no one.”

“It must be someone, dear.”

“You have to promise not to hate me.” Julian said, “What I mean is- it’s just a schoolboy crush and it really isn’t necessary for you to- to ah, well, for you to worry, or let this affect us, or-”

“Julian, my dear, just tell me.”

“It’s you, Garak, I’m in love with you.”


	2. -2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Kiss!

Julian watched Garak walk across his shop, he was all smiles for the young Bajoran women and her overeager bridal party. She followed Garak around and looked at his expansive selection of fabrics and patterns. Julian pushed his way into the shop, watching as Garak bustled around, seeing as the Cardassian’s smile fell slightly upon seeing the doctor. Garak said something to the ladies and approached Julian, “My dear doctor.” he said, maintaining his shopkeeper’s facade. “What brings you to my humble shop?”

“I just wanted to talk to you.” Julian said, glancing at the Bajoran woman, clearly eavesdropping on them, “Maybe somewhere a bit more private.”

“Of course my dear.” Garak said, motioning for Julian to follow him, “I’ll be right back with you Miss.” he called to the woman.

“I just wanted to apologize to you, Garak.” Julian said.

“What ever for, my dear?” Garak asked.

“Stop it Garak. I know you know what I’m talking about.”

“Ah, about your professing your love for me.”

Julian flushed, “Yes- well- um, it’s just that. We haven’t spoken since and I- well I just want you to know that I-”

“You don’t want to pursue a relationship with me, I understand completely really.” Garak said, trying to mask his hurt,

“No- no. It’s not that at all! I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I would be thrilled to be in a relationship with you! I would never even talk to another person if I could just be in a relationship with you.”

Garak smiled, “Surely you don’t feel that way.”

“I do actually.” Julian said, letting his gaze fall to Garak’s scaled lips. “And I wouldn’t mind if- that is. Well, you know when you are looking at something you really love, and you just want to share it with someone, and you want to look over at them and you want to lean in and- well…”

“Kiss them?”

“Yes.”

“I believe that can be arranged, my dear,” Garak said, wrapping a hand behind Julian’s neck and pulling him closer, “If you are amenable, that is.”

“Yes.” Julian said, breathlessly as Garak pulled him down, letting his lips hit Julian’s, rubbing against them gently as his arms came around Julian and Julian’s came around Garak, “I really do love you, Garak.” he said when they pulled apart. 

“Call me Elim, Julian.”


	3. -3

Julian pressed Garak up against the sliding doors to his quarters as soon as they were inside. He panted, nuzzling his head into Garak’s shoulder, “Elim- I would really like- I would love- if you don’t mind- I would love to- go all the way with you, Elim.

“‘All of the way’, my dear?”

“Ah yes- it means- well, it means copulate.”

“What a charming euphemism.” Garak said, making no indication that he would say anything else on the matter. 

“Really Garak!” Julian said, “It’s up to you, I just wanted you to know that I’m willing.”

“Just willing? Should I be insulted, dear?”

“I don’t want to scare you off.” Julian said.

Garak laughed, his shoulders shaking as he did so, “Never my dear, I would be more than happy to- ‘go all of the way with you’” he teased.

“Don’t tease me, Elim.” Julian said, hitting Garak lightly on the shoulder, “I’m not joking! Not in the slightest!”

“Neither am I.”

Julian felt blood rush and pool in his belly, “Good. so we’re in agreement.” he said, pulling Garak into his bedroom and pushing him down onto the bed, pressing kisses onto the other man’s lips.

“I love you, Julian.” Garak said, making Julian stop, a smile creeping onto his face, it had not occurred to him until that moment that Garak had never said that before. 

“I love you too.”


	4. -4

Julian stood in Garak’s shop being fitted for a suit for Jadzia’s and Worf’s wedding. “You know Elim.” he said, looking at the other man as Garak took his measurements, taking extra care at Julian’s wrists, bringing them to his lips, “I think maybe we - that is that we should - well, we’ve been together for quite a while, haven’t we? And we - you know, I practically live in your quarters already - and it’s not like we haven’t - well, it’s not like we haven’t had sex and I just think that we should - or I should - and I don’t mean to be presumptuous - but maybe I should move into your quarters - or you in to mine.”

“That would be most improper, wouldn’t it, Julian?” he asked, pausing to wrap his arms around Julian’s narrow waist.

“How so?” Julian asked, “I mean- I don’t mean to offend you, or move too fast, or anything like that.”

“I just thought that in Terran culture it was customary to get married before ‘moving in together’ so to speak.”

“That really is quite antiquated, Elim.” Julian said, smiling and looking at the head resting on his shoulder, “But we could do it that way- that is- if you’d like to.”

“Did you just propose to me, my dear?”

Julian blanched, “Did I? Oh dear, I meant for that to be much more romantic!”

“Yes."

“What?”

“I’ll marry you. I’d happily marry you on any day, my dear.”

Julian smiled, pulling away from Garak and turning around to kiss Garak soundly on the lips, “We can’t say anything about it until Jadzia and Worf’s wedding.” Julian said.

“Why not, my dear?”

“I don’t want her to feel like I’m upstaging her just as she’s getting married.”

“Then why did you choose now to ask me?”

“I don’t believe I did ask you.” Julian said, smiling at his fiance.

“Didn’t you?”

Julian laughed, “I suppose I did.” he said before kissing Garak again.


	5. -5

Julian rolled over in bed, unable to get back to sleep, the war had ended and he had never felt quite so… alone, even with Garak asleep beside him, his  _ husband _ asleep just beside him, he was lonely, there was something he wanted desperately, so desperately he didn’t know how to even bring it up with Garak. He supposed he'd have to, you were supposed to share things with your spouse, after all, that was how things tended to go.

“Julian.” Garak said while they were getting ready to go to work, Julian was shaving the whiskers from his jaw and Garak was trimming his hair in the back. Julian hummed in response, “Cardassia is in shambles.”

Julian finished shaving, washing off his face, “It is.” Julian said, turning to Garak.

“I would- you know how I feel about the state, don’t you, dear?”

“Of course I do, love.” Julian said.

“Well, I would like to go back to Cardassia- not without you, of course, but I would like you to think about it. I want to be a part of the relief effort, my exile  _ is _ officially over.”

“Yes.”

“You don’t have to agree so quickly, my dear.” Garak said, “I don’t mean to rush you.”

“On one condition.” Julian said, waiting for Garak’s nod to continue, “Have you ever- well I’m sure you have.”

“Ask me anyway."

“Have you ever seen a child. A child you have never met before- the child is of people you have never met before, but you’re sitting in the replimat eating your eggs- or whatever it is you're eating- and there is a child standing in front of you and you can’t look away, and you just keep thinking and- You know Elim, I’ve never met a Cardassian/Human hybrid before.”

“You want to have a child? With me?”

Julian smiled, “I do- I really do.”

“Surely you’re aware, both of us are male, and neither of us can bear children.”

“Actually.” Julian said, watching as Garak’s eyebrow rose, “Part of my augmentation was a uterus- I’m on birth control- or anyway, I have been- so I can- I could have a baby.”

“Then let’s have a child.” Garak said, a smile creeping onto his face, “Let’s have a baby, my dear.”


	6. +1

Julian ran all of the way to the makeshift capitol building, he could feel the smile stretching his cheeks as he ran, after years of hormone therapy and false pregnancy after hysterical pregnancy after false pregnancy, they had done it. Julian had had it confirmed by the nurse under him and he couldn’t hold in his excitement, rushing past the receptionist and into Garak’s office, he was on the com with someone- there was no visual Garak looked up at Julian in surprise when he burst in, “I’ll call you back, Senator.” he said quickly, hanging up the com.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Julian said, unable to stifle his smile.

“Of course I did, you look so- overjoyed, my dear.”

“I’m pregnant.” Julian said, Garak stood up and walked around his desk, “I’m finally pregnant, Elim.” Garak smiled and kissed his husband before burying his face in Julian’s shoulder. “Are you crying, Elim.” he asked as he felt moistness seep through his shirt.

Garak pulled back and kissed Julian again, “You know Julian- my father was not the most… paternal.”

Julian thought back to Tain lying dying in the internment camp. “Of course I know, my love.”

“I just-”

“You’re worried.” Garak nodded numbly, “Don’t. Don’t worry, Elim, you will be an excellent father, there will be millions of days with riding hounds and perhaps tailoring, and discussion of ‘The Never Ending Sacrifice.’ You will never be like Tain. The old Cardassia is gone, you don’t have to worry about the safety of our children, we’ll protect them for as long as the need protecting.” Julian kissed Elim.

“Yes.” Garak said, “Yes, We’ll protect them.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my truly tooth rotting fluff, I was feeling very stressed and wrote this terribly self indulgent piece.


End file.
